


Indulgence

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Femsub, First Time Watersports, Sex Tapes, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girlfriend enjoys indulging her boyfriend's kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/177383.html?thread=963098343#cmt963098343).

She knelt down in the tub. Sitting on her knees wasn't that comfortable, nor was the coldness of the porcelain. She felt kind of silly sitting there, but felt more nervous.  
  
"Like this?" she asked.  
  
"Press your boobs together and open your mouth a little," he said.  
  
"You aren't going to get any in my mouth, right?" she asked.  
  
"I'm gonna aim lower," he reassured her. "I just want you to look sexy."  
  
She cupped each breast and lifted and pushed them together like a very jiggly shelf.   
  
Her boyfriend moaned. "I love your big tits, babe. You look so hot right now."  
  
He reached down and pressed record on the camera sitting on the bathroom counter. She wasn't sure she'd ever agree to do this again, so instead she'd agreed to let him record it.  
  
"Okay. You ready, babe?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
The first warm spray made her flinch back, but she kept her hands cupped round her breasts and moved back into his range.  
  
"Fuck, fuck," he kept muttering.  
  
When he was done, he sat down on the closed toilet, looking at her. "Rub it in," he said. "Please."  
  
She complied as he stroked himself. He grew fully hard quickly, and came even faster than he would with a blowjob. She watched the line of his throat as his head tilted back in ecstasy.  
  
"Fuck, fuck you're so sexy," he said. He wiped his hands off with a bit of toilet paper, and then pressed stop on the recording.  
  
He looked at her a few moments longer, appreciatively, before giving a small groan of satisfaction and standing up. He bent over to kiss her on the forehead. "You can take a shower now," he said. "Thanks for indulging me, babe."


End file.
